


Be Mine, Forever.

by bjaegseun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Constructed Reality, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjaegseun/pseuds/bjaegseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>All I have is you.<br/>All I need is you.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **WARNING:** mental illness, character death.  
>  If you can not handle things like that, please don't read.  
> I don't own the members of exo. I just own the plot and writing.
> 
> A/N: Also, story can be found on AAF. [(click me!)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/837497/2/my-exo-drabbles-angst-drabble-exo-exok-exom-humor)  
> 

 

* * *

  **Chapter 1: Final**

* * *

 

I knew when I younger, I wasn’t like the other kids. When kids saw colors and beauty; I only saw darkness. Other kids would have friends to play with but, I only had myself.

 

 

Well not really.

 

I had one friend who constantly was around me. He was like my shadow; never to far away but never close enough to touch. His name was Sehun. Even though he was quiet, we always had something to talk about.

 

The first time I told my parents about him, they laughed it off and said it’s great that I’m making friend. The next time I told them about him, they seemed irritated. Maybe I talked about him to much? The finally time I told them about him, they gave me a worried glance. I thought it was because they never met him. Maybe they thought he would hurt me.

 

I decided to introduce them to him. I explained to them that he is really shy so they should forgive him if he doesn’t talk much.

 

As I was showing Sehun to them, my mother began to cry. Thinking it was out of happiness; I smiled at her then glanced at my dad with those same happy eyes. I asked him if he was happy that I made a friend.

 

He looked down at me with an indescribable look and told me to go to my room so they could talk. Nodding, I took hold of Sehun’s hand and traveled up the stairs but not before hearing my mom whisper out the word ‘ _different_ ’.

 

Years passed by and I hit the age of sixteen.

 

I kept my friendship with Sehun a secret. I still didn’t have any other friends but, that didn’t matter. On my sixteenth birthday, Sehun and I walked outside towards a park that was no more than 20 minutes away from my house.

 

It was a quiet walk but neither of us minded. We enjoyed just being in each other presence. As we walked to the moss covered bench, he stopped me by grabbing my hand. I looked at him surprisingly because this was out of character. He looked me in the eyes and said three words to me.

 

‘Be mine, forever’.

 

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I smiled at him and shook my head yes.

 

That same day, I ran home to tell my parents.

 

Once again, my mother cried and my dad told me to go to my room. I didn’t mind it. I was on my own high. Happiness filled my veins and I danced around my room.

 

After hours of being in my room, I heard my mom call me. Quietly I walked out but, before I closed my door, I got an unsettling feeling. I walked down the stairs and went towards the living room. As I got closer to them, I saw them sitting on the couch, staring holes into my soul.

 

Before I even made it to the living room, my mom spoke up, “Are we real to you?”

 

_ What? _

 

“Are we real to you, Tao? Can you see us?”

 

_ Why are they asking me stupid question? _

 

Sighing, I replied. “Of course I see you guys. Why?”

 

“Then why do you keep telling us about an invisible boy?”

 

My father finally spoke up.

 

“Invisible boy?” I asked looking back and forth at them.

 

“Sehun isn’t real, Tao. He is just your imagination.”

 

I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears left my eyes. Do they really think I’m this dumb? Do they really not believe that Sehun is alive? Putting myself back together, I looked them in the eyes and smiled a crooked smile.

 

“Sehun is real. He's my friend.”

 

“Tao, please focus.”

 

I turned to my right and saw Sehun looking in threw the window. I waved at him and tried to tell him to come in. He shook his head ‘no’ and smiled. I turned towards my parents and pointed to the window.

 

“He is right there, guys. Don’t you see him?”

 

They glanced out the window and looked back at me with concern.

 

“Tao, there is nothing out there. You are scaring your mother and I. Please, go back on your medicine. Schizop-.”

 

Staring at them with wide eyes, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

 

“He is real! Sehun is real! I’ll prove it to you!”

 

I turned from them and ran towards the front door but, not without them yelling at me to come back. Opening the door, I was hit with a strong stench. It smelt like something decaying but, I didn’t mind.

 

Running faster, I ran out into the street towards the park. I was blinded by my tears by the time I reached it. Losing my sense of sight, I slipped and fell down a deep slope.

 

Pain racked my body as I tried to get up. Tears left my eyes as they mixed with the blood that ran down my face. My breathing started to get heavier as my vision got to darker. A soft voice was heard in the distance till it got louder.

 

Trying to focus on the voice and figure that stood before me, I slowly tried to get of the dirt floor. Failing, I slumped back down and cried.

 

“Sshh. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

I looked at the figure closer and smiled. My savior.

 

“Tao, will you be mine?”

 

His sweet voice ran its way threw my body and made its way to my heart. A shadow appeared behind him but, I didn’t care. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

 

“Forever.” I whispered out.

 

I saw the shadow come from behind Sehun and make its way towards me. It engulfed us both but, I didn’t care. As long as his was right next to me; I’d always be safe.

 

_ We will be together, forever. _

 


End file.
